xvifandomcom-20200216-history
X
Out of all the mysteries in the X Universe, the planet X would probably be the most enigmatic. The planet X is believed to be the origin of all species in the X Universe and the home of its creator, The Master. The planet X cannot actually be seen, but it is believed to exist because of the nine moons that appear to orbit it. The planet X is said to only appear when the Lifethread (the power that brings new life into the world) and the Death-Thread (the power that takes life out of the world) return to the world of the living. This has only occured once in recorded history, though, and while the planet was explored, many of its secrets still lie undiscovered. Life on X The biggest question is: "Is there life on X?" In actuality, the only organic life forms that appear to thrive on X are vegetation and strange animals. These animals, however, do not possess the mental capacity to be classified as intelligent life forms. The only beings that are even near Demon intelligence are those that refer to themselves as The Guardians of Ascension. These beings seem to be a hyrid of Demons and Universaii, and whether or not they are capable of continuous logical speech has yet to be seen. On several occasions, they have referred to themselves as an organic life form, as if suggesting that every inch of the planet; even the dirt, is alive. This preposterous theory has yet to be, and probably never will be accepted. Time on X Because X is in the center of the X Universe, time works differently on X. Data collected from the observation team states that there are two times of day: morning and afternoon; and four types of night: evening, midnight, twilight, and "eclipse". Because of this, the X Universe's current time system is ineffective on X making it impossible to even gauge time while on its surface. A different type of creature seems to appear during each time of day, though the more dangerous are believed to come out at night. According to the archive of a member of the observation team: ''"... the natives of this world refuse to guide us during night and insist that we stay with them where it's "safe". They also stated that they would not move until a period that they referred to as "eclipse" was over." ''From this archive, it is believed that "eclipse" is the most dangerous time of night, as not even the natives will budge. Through conclusive research it has been concluded that a time schedule cannot be followed on X, because the changes in day and night are too irregular and erratic to graph. Creatures on X The creatures on X are too grotesque to describe and have been referred to as Axin Sevres (the servants of God) by the Asharan observation team. They seem to be in place more to protect X than to live on it. The two most dangerous types of these creatures are the Syraek (the winged monstrosities that span the skies) and the Mireaz (creatures that live on the ground). The Syraek are always scanning the skies, but only kill at night because the daylight renders most of their abilites useless. The Mireaz are the more common, but the dangerous variety only appear at night. The only creatures out of these two that have appeared off of the planet X are the Syraek, who destroyed the Ancient Ice Floes of Altair. These creatures are not to be underestimated and should be avoided at all costs. Civilization on X The surface of X is sparsely populated with small cities, the rest, however, is divided into layers. Top Layer The top layer is 85% jungle with lakes and rivers scattered throughout it. Most of the Syraek live here, and only a few of the Mireaz reside here. The only settlements on this layer are a few native villages, most of which cannot converse with other intelligent life properly. Flat The next layer is the Flat, on which no people live because it is the Syraek hunting grounds. Almost 95% of the flat is rolling hills and grasslands. The other five percent amounts to rivers. Upper Ward (Heart) The heart is where most of the people on X live. This is the most diverse layer with 55% forest, 25% grassland, and 20% lakes and rivers. Unfortunately, because of the grassland, the Syraek also perform their hunting here. This area is where Mireaz are commonly found, but according to locals, the dangerous ones rarely leave the forest. Lower Ward (The Bluffs) This area is where the Black Syraek live because they cannot tolerate the sunlight. this layer is 35% grassland, 25% mountainous, and 40% forest. The more dangerous of the Mireaz also live here, but only a few cites are erected on this layer's dark landscape, so they pose no real threat. This area is only passed through to get to the oldest areas of X. The Gorge (Area Zero) There are no inhabitants on this layer, and the Black Syraek make most of their nests here. This layer holds the most dangerous of all the Mireaz, so not much is known about it since no one has ever returned alive. It is believed that it contains the oldest ruins on X, and The Tomb of The Master, but it is impossible to tell, as the entire area is coated in darkness. The longest river on X, the Aracian, also drains into the gorge, which leads to the assumption that everything inside is submerged, and that the gorge could be of an infinite depth. The Tomb of The Master The Tomb of The Master is believed to be a temple erected in honor of The Master that contains his human body. It is purely legend and theory that The Master was human, or that he even left Ascension in the first place. There is no concrete evidence to support this matter so it has been denied several times by the scholars of The Library of the Universe on Gratia. It is believed that The Master, like Altimus, rarely leaves Ascension and does not possess a human form, but once again, this cannot be proven. All theories regarding The Master, have been denied by the Library until more proof has been supplied. __NOEDITSECTION__